One Goblin
by DKCommander
Summary: Goblin Slayer One-Shot- A look into the mind of Goblin Slayer as he goes through another quest to kill some goblins, as he reminds himself just what one goblin can accomplish if it had the time.
1. Chapter 1

Goblin Slayer One-shot

One Goblin

Goblins.

The lowest form of payment for an adventurer.

Left for the Newbies, the Porcelain rank to gain experience and easy money.

While the Silver and above deem fighting goblins unworthy of their skills and talents.

What can one goblin do in a world when they're the lowest rank of soldiers in the army of the Demon Lord?

**Everything**

One goblin can lower an adventurer's guard, thinking its not a threat. Only to have them use a rock or a small hidden sword to kill you as soon as your back is turned.

Or unconscious if you're a female, species doesn't matter.

One goblin can rape and breed multiple times to produce more goblins, more troops for it to lead.

And then to kill the woman for food or just entertainment when her usefulness is gone.

One goblin to teach them their ways, to train them in their methods and assigned them roles.

One goblin to turn them into scouts, shamans, riders, hobs and champions.

One goblin to evolve overtime, growing bigger, stronger, smarter.

One goblin to turn into a **Goblin Lord**.

One goblin to repeat the cycle it was born into over and over again.

To pillage villages; to kill the men and children and take and rape the women for themselves.

**Just like what was done to my sister.**

And that is why…

**THUMP**

I will kill them.

**THUMP**

'_whimper'_

These demons from the green moon…

'_Aaaarrrggg!'_

**SLICE!**

**SQUISH!**

'_GGuirrr'_

Every

'Gyuuaa!'

La**ST**

'_AAAaaah…!' _**SPLAT!**

**ONE**

"…That makes 21."

**I WILL KILL ALL THE GOBLINS**

"W-who are you?"

I am…

"…Goblin Slayer."


	2. Chapter 2

A Jealous Goblin

Disclaimer: I don't own Goblin Slayer or any of its characters.

_**Clang!**_

_**Swipe!**_

"Come on, Goblin Slayer! That can't be all ya got? Show me the skill that got you a silver ranking!" Taunted Spearman, as the two to circle each other in the training grounds. Surrounded by the crowd of Heavy Swordsman, Female Knight and their wards, Goblin Slayers' party with Cowgirl, Female Witch and Guild Girl. Some of the adventures looked on in worried as the fight dragged on, while others looked intrigue at the skill being displayed by them.

You might be wondering how and why this sudden fight happened to begin with.

Well it started just that very morning. Spearman and Female Witch had just gotten back from a quest to defeat a level 7 Hydra that was destroying a nearby village; bit of a challenge, but nothing he couldn't handle. He went into the Guild hall to brag about his success to Guild Girl and impress her with his skills. But, he got stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, it seems…they got back…before us." Announced Female Witch.

It was there, he saw the back of Lizard Priest in front of the counter. If he was here, then that meant his party was here and that meant…

"_Goblin Slayer." _He thought miserably, before trudging forward to the desk. Soon, he saw the rest of the party: Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, and Priestess; only Lizard Priest and Priestess spared him and Witch a welcoming smile, while the rest listen in on the report Goblin Slayer was making.

"There was a small goblin nest near a village, kidnapped 5 young girls from their homes late at night."

"Oh dear. Were they...?" She asked in worry.

She was relived when he shook his head. "No, we were able to get there before they could start reproducing. It was a small nest; either they were separating from their previous pack, or the rest were destroyed, and they were stragglers some adventures left behind."

Guild girl's eyes softened at the news. "That's great to hear." Before taking a deep breath to retain her professionalism; Spearman saw and became intensely jealous, why does Goblin Slayer get to have that kind of look from her!

"Well, if that's everything done and with the goblins slain, l say your quest was a complete success. Congratulation!"

With a nod and a goodbye from everyone, the group turned to head out and get some food.

"Hey, Goblin Slayer!" A voice called out.

They all turned around to find that it was Spearman who called him out.

"Yes."

"Y'know, even after all that's happened this year, l still can't believe you got a Silver Ranking just by slaying goblins all this time, while l had to kill even bigger and probably scarier game."

"Nothing is more terrible than a goblin." Declared Goblin Slayer.

"Yeah, yeah l know." He said, waving at the air as if brushing off his words. "But what l like to know, is if you can take on something bigger, and with a lot more skill than your average goblin." Smirking confidently, the others around the two starting to see where he was taking this (except G. Slayer). "How about me and you go a round, so l can test you for myself."

At this point, the conversation was being heard from most if the guild hall, getting the attention of the other Silver ranks, interested in seeing Goblin Slayers skills in battle, as they didn't see him and Priestess handle the Goblin Lord, except…

"Why should l?"

Goblin Slayer had no interest if it wasn't a goblin.

"I don't see a problem with a friendly spar to sharpen your skills Breadcutter." Said Dwarf Shaman.

"Indeed, Sir Goblin Slayer. A spar among comrades can deepen a friendship and increase your knowledge of their techniques for future combat." Explain Lizard Shaman.

Goblin Slayer took this all with a (I was going to say stare, but he wears a helmet so… *Shrug*) quite demeaner, not interested at all.

Priestess, knowing G. Slayer the longest, already had an idea to pique his interest in the fight.

"Think of this as training if you ever come across a goblin with a spear and had training."

He turned towards her, catching his attention.

Elf Archer immediately caught on to Priestess idea and latched on to it. "Yeah, plus you still owe me two 'real' adventures together, so it would be good practice to fight enemies that are not goblins.

"I see." Goblin Slayer thought on it; goblin always were evolving, maybe soon he might come across one who learn the art of bojutsu, he already encounter one when it stole that Spearwoman's spear he saved 2 months ago.

Everyone in the guild were holding their breath, awaiting his answer.

"Alright."

Spearman's grin grew wider. "Great, in that case, lets do this at the training grounds now, unless you want to get food first?"

He shook his head. "No, food before a battle would slow me down, leaving me open for a goblin attack."

"Hehehe, sure." Spearman chuckled, before walking outside with Witch and Goblin Slayer following close behind him. _'This is perfect. When l beat him with my cool skills, everyone will have greater respect for me, especially Guild Girl, and forget all about Goblin Slayer."_

"_Hmm…"_ Thought Witch, looking back at the Slayer of Goblins. _'This will either boost his Ego…' _Before turning back towards the back of Spearman's head. _"…or severely bruise it.'_

As soon has they left, the rest of the guild started placing bets.

"Two gold on Goblin Slayer!"

"Three on Spearman!"

"Goblin Slayers' got this. He's basically a walking arsenal!"

"He won't even get close to him; Spearman only needs one good hit to end it."

"What do think the outcome will be?" Heavy Warrior asked his companion.

"You're the one who went on a quest with both of them, you tell me." Requested Female.

He took a moment to think. "Well, Spearman has many good techniques with his spear in mid and close-range and a few in long, plus he's a minor in spells, but he's not really good at them, so he leaves it to Witch. Whereas Goblin Slayer is a worthy tactician, able to make strategies on the fly and have them turn out with success; used to fighting enemies either smaller or bigger than him, best example is that Goblin Lord from last month."

Female Knight went over his words. "So, what your saying is, it could go either way."

He nodded. "All it will take, is for one of them to lose focus for one split second for the other to decide the finishing blow." He said, getting up from his seat. "And l can't wait to see who."

"Indeed." Agreed Female Knight, her and their wards getting up to join him.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Asked Guild Girl. Showing concern for Goblin Slayer, he and his party just got back form their third goblin nest.

"Not to worry, fair maiden. I have great trust that Sir Goblin Slayer shall come out victorious in this bout." Said Lizard Priest.

"Indeed, once Breadcutter sets his mind on a target, he won't stop till he concurs it head on, or he comes up with a better plan to defeat it." Said Dwarf Shaman

"We've been travelling with Orcbolg for awhile now. So, we're starting to find some of his tells when he gets to exhausted; when he hears something about goblins, he'll push himself beyond his limits to kill them. Today, there's been less goblin activity this week, so he should be alright for this match." Explained Elf Archer.

"And since l didn't use all my spells today, I can heal him if it gets to serious at the end." Assured Priestess.

"Oh, that's good." Signed Guild Girl in relief, before heading to the backdoor to join them.

They all turned to blink at her. "You can join us right now?" Asked Priestess.

She smiled at them. "It just so happens to be time for my break. Besides, I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

++Slayer++

So, that was how they got to now. With Goblin Slayer and Spearman were circling each other first, throwing minor attacks to test ones' defences, before becoming more serious with how they countered. Spearman thrust forward with his spear, only for Goblin Slayer to knock it aside with his shield; making sure to avoid the sharp tip, hitting that would destroy it, it being a cheap model. He countered with a swipe of his own, with Spearman moving back to gain more ground.

then swiped at his legs, only for Spearman to stab down, causing him to roll away to safety and plan another assault.

"Tch."

"Hmm."

The rest of the spectators were silent, to focused into the fight; so, nobody noticed the arrival of Cowgirl, who went to see if Goblin Slayer was back yet and wanted to walk home with him. She was curious when she saw a group of adventures circling what appeared to be a fight. She walked up and saw the party Goblin Slayer was usually with, minus him. It wasn't until she got closer that she realized he was the one fighting with what appeared to be Spearman!

"What's going on?" She asked.

Priestess looked over in surprise to see Cowgirl. "Oh, Spearman wanted to see if Goblin Slayers skills were true, so he challenge him with a fight."

"Oh please." Scoffed Elf Archer. "Your being to modest; you and l both know he only challenged him because he was jealous he wasn't getting attention from a 'certain' someone." Not even discreetly looking in Guild Girl direction.

Guild Girl either didn't hear her or notice, she was to into the fight, barley holding back the urge to cheer with anyone else.

Priestess blushed but didn't argue with her.

Cowgirl also blushed also, she somewhat knowing how he felt. "O-oh, is that so." Before turning to also spectate.

**Clash!**

Right now, Goblin Slayer and Spearman were clashing with their sword and spear, glaring at each other, not giving an inch.

'_Tch, no doubt about, Goblin Slayer is worth his buck, I'm putting a lot of power and speed behind my moves and he's taking them like its an everyday occurrence!" _He thought, straining to get the upper hand with no such luck. _"I need a distraction just one to end this match!" _He chance his eyes for a quick sweep, to find something to turn the tide, when he spotted Cowgirl. _"Bingo."_

He brought his face closer to Goblin Slayer, not wanting to be overheard. "Looks like that Cowgirl friend of yours is here. She's kinda cute, maybe after l beat you, I'll take her out for some dinner."

Two things happened after those word were spoken that nobody were expecting; the first shocked everyone present as they never seen this before from him.

Goblin Slayer froze in his tracks.

The moment Spearman was waiting for.

With a quick leap back, he ready his stance and thrust with the intent to end it.

"Looks like its over." Said Heavy Warrior, waiting for the finishing blow.

"_Whatever he just said to Goblin Slayer, somehow threw him off his balance, a dirty tactic, but effective" _Thought Female Knight

"_Oh no!" _Cried the party.

"Goblin Slayer!_" _Cried out Guild Girl, Priestess and Cowgirl.

The second surprising thing happen right after that.

Normally, a regular person would lean backwards or sidestep to avoid it to an upcoming frontal attack to counterattack. Goblin Slayer, though a normal human by his standards, is far from normal.

Instead of moving back, he rushed forward, and within a spam of a four seconds. **One:** He tilted his neck slightly to the side, the tip of the spear, cutting through the fluff near his neck, he crouch to move his shield arm closer to his body. **Two:** Spearman eyes followed this movement, still surprised Goblin Slayer would use such a reckless move, widening as he realized what was about to happen, but unable to stop it. **Three: WHAM! **Goblin Slayer unleashed a massive upper cut using his shield directly under Spearman's chin; and in the same move, grabbed his face using his full weight to bring him to the ground. **SLAM! **And then went to sit on his chest.

**Four:** Spearman was only out for a second before regaining focus to see a sight he wouldn't ever forget.

Goblin Slayer's body blocked out the sun, darkening his armour to look more black in color, especially his helmet, where in his imagination (what he thought afterwards) one of Slayer's eyes was a fiery red, radiating nothing but murderous intent to see its enemy destroyed. His sword raised overhead and plunging down to finish him off.

Gasped were all around.

**THUD!**

Silence.

And then, Spearman slowly trailed his eyes to his left, where he saw his own reflection from Goblin Slayer's sword, still trembling slightly from being buried into the ground.

"…Lis**ten."**

Spearman turned back toward Goblin Slayer, his baritone voice, dropping to a whisper that demanded attention.

"If you do approach her…then fine, I won't stop you or get in your way. **However,…"** The killing intent grew, causing Spearman's body to tremble, it felt like he was looking and facing a dragon level threat. "If you hurt her, deceive her, deliberate her, trick her, or make her **Cry…" **The red in his eye, started to burn brighter with malice, hate, anger, determination and finality.

"**I WILL TREAT YOU LIKE A GOBLIN."**

Never had these have so more so much meaning and deep-seated fear behind them.

"…Do you understand?" He whispered, his voice, not once going higher.

"U-understood." He replied.

He took a moment to observe his feature, searching for the truth. "…Alright." Before taking deep breaths, the heat in his eye slowly getting dimmer until it vanished, like it wasn't even there. His grip on his sword loosen as he let go, not bothering to pull it out, and stood up to begin walking.

"I won't be using this sword anymore." He proclaimed as he walked Cowgirl, the crowd parting to let him through. "I'll have to stop at the Blacksmith before we can go home."

Cowgirl snapped out of her daze when he reached her. "O-oh, that's fine. I have to take the cart back anyway."

"Understood." He nodded before they started walking together, when he suddenly stopped and turned around. "Witch." He called out, again getting the attention of everyone, Witch included. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Silence

Everyone's jaw dropped at the question. Goblin Slayer, on a date with Witch!? They all turned their heads to her, waiting for her reply to such a bold question.

Even Witch was shocked at the sudden question, until she saw the look on Spearman's face and got why. Whatever he said to him upset him greatly. Who knew Goblin Slayer did petty vengeance?

"_Looks like it bruise his ego this time. He brought this onto himself." _She smiled at him "I would love to." She replied, causing everyone's jaw to drop even lower. "On one condition; you have to remove your helmet for our dinner, you can have it beside you as we eat, if it makes you comfortable."

"…Understood." Before continuing onwards with a now very confused Cowgirl by his side.

The crowd was left very confused; some a little light on cash, other richer, but all the same stun and by the last two minutes.

"Seem like old Breadcutter had more energy in him then we thought."

"Indeed, I can only count the number of times on one hand I've seen Sir Goblin Slayer fight with such ferocity."

Dwarf Shaman turned to Elf companion, who looked paler then before next to the blushing Priestess. "Surely you heard the exchange between the two, care to gave us some insight to what happen?"

She gulped, than smiled. "I'll say this much, Orcbolg cares more about his friends then he lets on."


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Dreaming Goblin**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the characters use in Goblin Slayer.**

_She was trapped and surrounded._

_It was started off so well in the beginning of their quest. She was in a full party of Porcelain rank adventurers, all eager to start off their journey to reach Gold Rank. Since they had a group of five; Rhea Scout, Half-Elf Warrior, Rookie Warrior, Female Wizard and herself. They decided to take on a goblin slaying quest, figuring that it would be easy for them with their numbers; telling tales of times they chased away some goblins when they were younger and convinces that they were not so hard to defeat if they had a party._

_Oh, how wrong they were._

_It started off smoothly; the information informed them of three kidnapped girls taken from their village two days ago and some of their livestock taken with them. The group found goblin tracks and followed them, finding a cave with two guards' stations there. It was late afternoon when they found the cave, so the goblins were awake and spotted them. Those two were quickly taken out by Half-Elf Warrior with his bow, but not before the screams of pain from the goblins alerted the other goblins inside._

_The starting of the end._

_After lighting torches, the group traveled inside to find the captured girls, where they encountered their first problem; the cave split into two paths. It was decided that Rookie Warrior and Female Wizard would take one path and the rest take the other. With that finalized, the group went on their way._

_They encountered a few goblins along the way, which they quickly dispatched. It wasn't until they got further in the cave, that they discovered they were at a giant disadvantage._

_The goblins set up an ambush, hidden behind fake walls and between cracks._

_Half-Elf Warriors' sword was to long to use in the narrow caverns of the cave, so he and Rhea Scout were forced to use their short swords while l was used for defence and healing. What they did not expect was an attack from behind them; one of them using a club to knock me out, leaving their defences open. Rhea Scout and Half-Elf Warrior put up a good fight, protecting me, but they were not expecting to face a new giant foe._

_A Goblin Champion._

_The two of them fought bravely, trying to defeat him but were soon overcome by sheer numbers and strength, and were soon beaten to death, stripped of their weapons, armor, clothes…and flesh._

_When l came to, l was tied up and gagged, my vision blurry as l tired to view the area. My gaze rested on the blank look of Rookie Warrior. I screamed but my voice was muffled. My arms and legs bound by rope. In my haste to break free, the movement caught the attention of the goblins that were surrounding something. _

_They turned to my muffled voice and seeing me awake, smiled maliciously and started towards her, revealing enough for her to discover that it was Female Wizard that the goblins have surrounded being violated; her clothes ripped to shreds, and a stab wound in her side by a blade. Most likely from poison. Her eyes were blank, most likely from hours from abused, but her chest wasn't moving from breathing, the poison must've reached her heart. The goblins must've not have noticed or didn't care; her body was still warm enough for their enjoyment._

_And, since they didn't want to wait until they were finish, the rest came for me, it would be more enjoyable for them to hear my screams._

"_No!" She yelled, as soon as the gag was removed and continued my squirming, increasing in intensity as the goblins crawl closer, mouths stretched far with glee as they crept closer to the blonde beauty. "Stay away from me!" They simply laughed at my plead, getting more aroused by the oncoming scent of her tears._

_They leaped on top of her, grapping at her clothes and tearing them off her._

"_Not again." I thought, tears now running freely, heart racing and my breath hyperventilating in fear and desperation as two of the goblins went to held me down, as others went behind. My body trembling with discuss and revulsion, my mind beginning to shut down. l didn't want to be hear when they were done with me, anything to avoid this trauma that will shape my future as another goblin stalked towards my face, a gleeful smile on its face as a it carried a torch closer to my eyes. "Not again."_

_Her pleads only made them want her more._

"_Save me." Squeezing my eyes shut in a silent prayer. A thundering of footsteps alerted the goblins that their Goblin Champion entered the room, with its mentor, a Goblin Shaman by its side. Both watching her with eagerness as their underlings prepare her for them to use later. "You swore you would."_

"_Hehehehehe." Goblin Shaman and Goblin Champion watch with pleasure as they awaited for the screams of High Priestess when her eyes would feel the embrace of the flame._

"_Hahahah-guurk-!" Before the laughter of Goblin Champion was suddenly cut off by something metallic entering from the back of its neck, severing its spine and nerve and muscle connection, dead before it hit the ground._

"_Heheheh-eh?" Goblin Shaman was confused; one second he had his loyal Champion by his side, the next his Champion was laying dead beside him instead. The Shaman looked up to find the source of his lost muscle. The last thing he saw before his death was a short sword covered in his Champion's blood and brain stem, and a cheap silver helmet with nothing but darkness within its helm and a blood-red glowing eye staring at him._

_The last thing she before she blacked out from the stress; was the Goblins turning towards the commotion, shocked to see not only their greatest warrior fallen but also the decapitated head of their leader rolling in-front of them as the assets their master's slayer._

_Thou his silhouette was cloaked in shadow, the torches displayed bits of his armor, shin and arm guards, the gleam off his X-cross shield, bits of fur lining around his neck. His breath so quiet they could barley hear it, he only turned his neck to side to side, taking everything into account. _

"_13." _

-**One Goblin**-

_The first thing she became aware of was calm, steady heartbeat pulsing within her ear, almost lowering her back to a pleasant slumber. Before the events that transpired caught up to her. With a gasp, she would have flung herself from this unknown thing, if it didn't secure her legs, and not making any offensive gestures._

"_Your awake." The man said, making her pause, she knew that voice._

_Though she couldn't see his front; the round shield strapped to his left arm, the white fur lining around his neck and the red that was once a long mane sprouting from the top of his helmet._

"… _You came." She proclaimed._

"_Yes." He replied, still moving with her on his back. They must have been walking for awhile, as the cave was opening ahead. "I was to late to save the rest of your party; your Wizard was to far into the poison to be save. l was able to get your party's adventures' tags to identify them later. Your party was good, but they weren't prepared for the unexpected. There was silence as he gave her time to absorb this information. "I told you back then; I will kill all the goblins, even in your dreams."_

_Those words brought tears to her eyes, finally she had one place where goblins wouldn't her. Quiet sobs escaped her as she rested her head once again against him, seeking comfort in his heartbeat as she took her breath of fresh air in what felt like a lifetime._

"_Thank you." _

oOoOo

The sun was just shining through her window as she awoke, feeling something, she haven't felt in so long. Her body held no slight tremble she was so used to having for years, no quickness of breath she had to control, or frantic search with her eyes to find an invisible enemy.

Instead, she felt well-rested, calm and refreshed, ready to presume her role within Water Town. What started as a nightmare of her past, turned into a pleasant dream of a possible future she would like. For once she couldn't wait until tonight to sleep once again. All thanks to her savior.

"Goblin Slayer."


	4. Chapter 4

Stronger Than You (Goblins)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Goblin Slayer, or any of the Steven Universe or Undertale references**

_It's a beautiful day outside._

_Birds are singing, flowers are blooming._

_On days like this, Goblins like you…_

_**Should be burning in hell.**_

_Can't turn around now, it'll be a crime._

_If l had to go back on the oath that l made for you_

_So, I'll step over that line._

_To make sure that l kill you every time._

_But goblins like you don't care about rules._

_You think its easy to play adventurers as for fools._

_So, lets go. Let the cave grow chiller…_

_Get killed by the Goblin Slayer. _

_Go ahead, try to hit me if your able._

_Cause you know by now that mercy off the table._

_I can tell your getting really sick of trying._

_But, l think a goblin looks better when its dying._

_Your not gonna win, we'll be here together._

_Fighting all your kind in here forever._

_You'll think the next wave will be there to avenge ya_

_But I'll always be right back here to slay ya._

_I know your made o-o-o-o-f-f-f-f_

_l-o-o-v-e-(x5)_

_This is where it starts._

_And this is where it ends._

_Goblins pillaged a village._

_I'll come and slay them once again._

_But no matter how much l kill them._

_They'll just keep up their attack._

_Do they just like the feeling? _

_Of their sins crawling down your back._

_Go ahead, try to hit me if your able._

_Cause you know by now that mercy off the table._

_Think that l would spar your life like l was some pawn?_

_Well, you didn't spar my sister so get dunked on._

_You're the kind that made my village disappear._

_My undying rage is the reason why l am here._

_(Cowgirl, Priestess and Sword Maiden) I am their Mercy._

_(High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman, and Lizard Priest) I am their Vengeance._

_(Glowing red eye, Burglar looming behind him) I am Determination. _

_I know your made o-o-o-o-f-f-f-f_

_l-o-o-v-e-(x2)_

_But l think I'm stronger than you._


	5. Chapter 5

Venomous Goblin Slayer

**Author Note: This has Story potential; I already have an arc to take it to even after the movie/OVA. Love some feedback from it. **

**Shink!**

A tip of a spear went through the heart of a dead goblin, as Goblin Slayer brought it back up, as he began to search for other corpses.

The battle against the Goblin Lord was only just a few hours ago. The fight was quick but intense for all parties involved; from rookies and veterans alike. Even the Goblin Lord was a rough match for the Slayer but not impossible even if he also fought the goblins from the Lord's base before confronting him. If it wasn't for Priestess he would had died.

After returning from the celebration, and with a promise from the guild that they would dispatch a group to come tomorrow to collect the corpses, something which Uncle was grateful for. After returning to the farm, Goblin Slayer told his childhood friend Cowgirl he would stay out for a while longer. She insisted the he should rest, but he countered by saying some of the goblins could still be clinging to life out there and waiting for an opportunity to escape.

Knowing how he acts and his stubbornness, Cowgirl relented. "Alright but, promise if there is any danger, you won't push yourself to far, you still have a broken arm. Okay?"

"Alright." He promised. When she was safely inside, he went to get his homemade spear from his shed and began his long search and destroy through the grassland where the battle took place. He remembered everyone's battle and where they said to have fought, he went around and stabbed all he found thought the heart, counting along the way and remembering their placement.

While he was doing this, he was recounting the luck he had for having many adventurers from the guild willing to help him, even if was for a profit of one gold coin per goblin. Especially with the party he had formed a team with. He would uphold his own promise to go on, what High Elf Archer would say: 'A real adventure'.

_**FWOOSH!**_

"Hmm?" Goblin Slayer paused in his work; from a sound he has never heard before. It didn't come from around him or in the forest, but above him?

He looked up to the dark cloudy sky, trying to find the source. Everything looked fine until he spotted a difference, there was something from his first sweep he mistaken as a star was getting bigger by the moment, its color becoming brighter, as he could just make out a trail of smoke trailing after it.

**BOOM!**

Just as quick as it came, the meteoroid flew above his head and crashed somewhere into the forest.

From where Goblin Slayer was, if anyone from town had saw it, they probably mistaken it with a shooting star, and nobody would know of its whereabouts. He decided to investigate. If he was anyone else, they would rush back to the guild and get a small party to help search. However, the fallen rock could had came from green moon, the goblin's home world; it could be something that can revive goblins, or maybe another portal to help bring in reinforcement.

It was highly unlikely, but still a probability, and that is what Goblin Slayer despises. Goblins are incompetent, not stupid.

Armed with only his spear and his shield, Goblin Slayer slowly made his way into the woods, trying to pin-point exactly where the rock would have ended landing. He knew he was getting closer when he started smelling smoke and the sound of crackling fire. As he got closer, he found burnt and uprooted trees, and a trail of uphill dirt that had been dragged b the rock's landing. He began to inspect the small crater and object inside.

It was still glowing red from the heat it encounter, its size was roughly the same as a wheel of cheese, but the most worrying thing is that it had two puncture openings, not from the outside, but in.

**Rustle**

"!?"

Goblin Slayer whirled around his eye blazing red, trying to pin-point the source of that sound. He started to think. _"The rock itself is small, which means whatever was inside was either even smaller or compacted itself to be that size for easier travel."_

Could've goblins found a way to travel to fit into even smaller places and are traveling from the green moon to here?

If it is that small, it should be somewhere on the ground. It wasn't easy; being that it was in the middle of the night, and he had no torch to light his way, until he spotted something. He wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for the help of the moonlight. It looked like a black sludge, no bigger then his hand, he almost mistaken it for goblin blood. But, after his 2 years of slaying them and his training from his mentor, he developed a sixth sense for being spied on. At being looked at like easy prey.

The black sludge shivered slightly.

Goblin Slayer raised his guard, his spear ready. "Are you a goblin?"

It lunged.

oOoOoOo

It was a new day for the adventures in the guild. Everyone was paid one gold coin per goblin for a job well down last night when they defeated the Goblin Lord's army. Many had a new appreciation for the work Goblin Slayer has committed himself too, and a heathy fear of goblins and no longer underestimated them.

There were fewer people then usual, due to the binge of ale many of them had consumed in celebration.

"Uugghh."

Especially High Elf Archer.

"Oh, cheer up long ears." Chuckled Dwarf Shaman as he poured himself a drink. "You only have yourself to blame for drinking yourself into a stupor and forgetting what Breadcutter's face looked like."

"I agree. Not remembering the facial features of that of Sir Goblin Slayer; especially as it is a very rare occurrence, is indeed a tragedy." Explained Lizard Priest.

"Gimmie a break Dwarf. How was l suppose that Orcbolg was going to show his face to everyone in the guild? I doubt anybody did before they got plastered. I gather the only people that even do remember his face are the young ones, Guild Girl and Priestess." Giving a snide look to said girl, getting a meek smile back. Before, turning to the front desk to see Guild Girl, looking much more happy and relax, despite staying up late last night, helping other adventurers make sure they had rooms to sleep.

Looked like even Spearman still had some lingering effects of his drinking, if his head laying face-down on the table was any indication, while his partner seemed perfectly fine.

"Do you think Goblin Slayer will show up today?" Asked Priestess.

High Elf snorted. "Knowing that guy, the only way to stop him from coming here would be if he broke both his legs, besides, theirs no way Guild Girl will let him go anywhere with his arm in a sling." As soon as she finished her sentence, the guild' front door opened and soon after silence.

For the person who just showed up was Goblin Slayer, however he looked different.

His old silver beaten armor, one that he had used for years, now looked brand new and polished that it shined in the light. The color is what threw them off the most; was that his armor was all black that it would be unseen in the night, even his small round shield was the same. The fur lining around his neck was a darker grey, and the red cloth the color of blood. There was some minor new additions however; there were two symmetrical red lines, starting from his breastplate and going down to the lower part of his armor near his navel. The last new addition was a small red sword facing down, with two smaller swords on each side pointing slightly inwards.

For all who thought Goblin Slayer looked like living armor or an Undead before, this only shook them up even more.

He hardly made any noise as he made his way to the quest board, looking it before picking one up and making his way towards the reception desk and to Guild Girl.

"Any Goblins?"

The sound of his voice snap her out of her stupor. "O-oh, um no. It seems that the Goblin Lord from yesterday rounded up all the goblins within the area and drafted them into its army. No new goblins have tried to claim any places nearby."

"I see. Then I'll take this one" He declared, handing her the quest he had taken from the board.

Guild Girl, and the rest of the guild were quite curious about what kind a quest other then goblins would peak his interest. As Guild Girl looked over it, her eyes widen. "A-a Manticore ?!"

The guild was once again silent. A manticore was no joke; it had three different ways of attacking, using either its mighty jaw that can lock on command, sharpen claws that can pierce through shields, and a spiked tail then can feel like your being struck by galloping horses. Though large, its special tee is in stealth, a night predator by design with night vision, wings allowing it to fly for extra maneuverability.

"Yes. The quest states its been stealing livestock in one village, even going so far as killing and eating three villagers. I'll go there and kill it."

"I'm sorry Goblin Slayer, but there's no way I'm allowing you on a quest with only one-"

He interrupted her by raising his left arm, the arm that was supposed to be broken in a sling, slowly rotating it for her to see. "Its not broken."

That caught Guild girl off-guard, she could have sworn he broken it yesterday fighting the Goblin Lord. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes."

She looked at him curiously but relented. He must have gone to a healer before hand. "Alright." Stamping it for approval, before handing back to him.

It was at this moment that the rest of his party showed up behind him.

"I am very pleased to see you well Sir Goblin Slayer, and to have you grace us with such a set of polished armor." Remarked Lizard Priest.

"He right Breadcutter. I've never seen such armor this shade before, it almost looks like it could take an attack of an Ogre." Praised Dwarf Shaman.

"Is that so?"

"So, your really taking an manticore quest?" Asked the curious Priestess.

"Yes."

That got a smile from Elf Archer, finally a real adventure. "Then what are we waiting for. Give us a second to get our stuff and-"

"No, I'm doing this one alone." Goblin Slayer declared. Making the rest of his party freeze.

"What?" The quiet voice of Priestess asked, looking like she was about to cry, getting Goblin Slayer to turn his attention to her. Making him realized he had to give them more information or be haggled for answers.

"I'm not going on this quest to have an adventure." He said.

"So, why are you?" Asked the suspicious Archer, ears homing in on him.

"I'm going on this quest to…experiment." He decided on.

That brought a shiver down many of the adventures' spines. Most of heard stories of when Goblin Slayer was experimenting on how to kill goblins, mostly after killing them; gutting them open in broad daylight to find out how they function. The party that was with him at the time still had nightmares about it.

"Milord Goblin Slayer, does this experiment have anything to do with your fast recovery? Asked Lizard Priest.

"…Somewhat. I'm going to test myself and find some answer. When l do find them, I'll tell you. All of you."

"Do you promise?" Asked Priestess. She calmed down considerably now that he explained himself and wasn't leaving her behind, he was slowly getting better with interacting with people.

"I promise." He then made his way to the door to depart.

"Something wrong Elf." Dwarf Shaman asked, once Goblin Slayer was gone. She had been strangling quiet after asking her question.

"Just now, when l was checking if Orcbolg was lying just, I was listening to his heartbeat and…"

"And what?"

"…Instead of just one, I heard two."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, your age must be getting to you long ears, if your starting to hear things now." Laughed the Shaman.

"I know what a heard Dwarf!" Blushed the embarrass Elf.

An hour after Goblin Slayer left. The doors opened again to reveal the pale looking Young Warrior and his party: Martial Artist, Dwarf Scout, Elf Priest and Beast Mage.

Guild Girl looked at them in surprise; they were supposed to be cleaning up the goblin corpses over the farm. A job like that would take about half the day. "You're back already?"

"Y-yeah. You can say we were highly motivated." Replied Young Warrior. Getting nods from his party members and curious looks from others.

"What happened out there?" Asked Elf Archer.

"Well, we arrived there when Goblin Slayer was just leaving with his friend. We chatted for a bit, and then we got ready to work. We agreed to get the champions first since they would take the most time. But, when we got there, somethings were…missing."

"What!? You mean some were still alive? Me and Witch both earn our coin!" Exclaimed Spearman, getting agreements from others who also fought last night.

"Oh no, there bodies were there, but not their heads. We checked the other smaller ones as well, and they all were missing them." Young Warrior explained quietly.

Silence.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time he took the skulls of goblins to use for stuff." Rationalize Heavy Warrior.

"I would agree with you, but the markings around the neck didn't come from sword strikes but looked more like teeth marks."

The silence got heavier. Everyone highly doubted Goblin Slayer **ate **all the Goblins heads in a single night. Right?

"And what of that of the Goblin Lord Goblin Slayer and Priestess vanquished?" Asked Lizard Priest.

That brought uncomfortable looks to the party as they avoided eye contact with everyone.

"The only proof we were able to find that he was there, was a large puddle of blood and its clothing."

That brought unease looks to even Goblin Slayer's party. Just what exactly did he do?

oOoOoOo

Goblin Slayer was walking to his quest location after saying his goodbyes to Cowgirl. Getting unease looks from the townspeople before they recognized him.

"_**Do you think they suspect anything?"**_

"_After Young Warriors' party comes back from the farm, they will. There smart. They'll probably do their own investigation and come to a conclusion that makes the most sense to them."_

"_**Judging from your memories, they might think you've actually lost your mind."**_

"_Is that so."_

"_**I know so."**_ The voice replied. **"You're actually considering telling them about me?"**

"_Yes. They have fought with me against goblins and trusted my plans. Mostly. They were also willing to fight yesterday even if there wasn't a reward. To me, they have a right to know."_

"_**Hmm, you are changing. So, this quest is to help you figure how my abilities and your limit?**_

"_Yes. I wanted to see the results on goblins, but since there are none, this was the next best choice."_

"_**Hehehehe. Your master training was brutally effective, and your emotions are unstable, yet pure. You are an interesting host and being Goblin Slayer."**_

"_And you are an unknown."_

"…"

"_The sun absorbs black material faster then anything of color. My armor is getting to hot."_

"_**Allow me."**_

Goblin Slayers' armor quiver slightly, then starting from his boots, the black material was peeling off him, revealing his original armor underneath like a second skin. The black sludge continued to travel upwards, while the upper part of his arms and helmet shriveled off and headed to his back and going into the narrow openings in his armor. As Goblin Slayer continued to walk forward like nothing was happening.

"We'll talk more tonight."


End file.
